


Being Mr Keatings daughter and falling in love with Neil Perry

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M, headcanons, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Original Character(s)





	Being Mr Keatings daughter and falling in love with Neil Perry

• being the Captains kid has it’s ‘advantages’  
• being allowed to go to Welton academy when he starts teaching there  
• and getting away with little things whenever you get in trouble  
• you were very quiet  
• surprise for the boys when they met you  
• they expected you to be as loud and outgoing as your dad  
• which you are when they get to know you better  
• you’d revive the dead poets society with them  
• you always loved writing poetry  
• you’d all become best friends really quickly  
• in time one of them would really stand out to you  
• you found yourself blushing  
• whenever he sat close to you  
• whenever he looked at you  
• whenever he talked to you  
• or smiled at you  
• soon your dad would catch on  
• he’d make sure you’d be paired up as many times as possible  
• and that you sit next to each other in classes  
• you support neil when he starts acting  
• you help him practicing lines  
• it made you closer  
• you were laughing at the end of practicing a scene  
• in the moment both of you leaned in  
• he kisses you, you kiss back immediately  
• when you pull away, both of you are surprised  
• but he also smiles  
• and leans in again  
• from that moment you are official  
• he loves to take you on dates  
• mainly picknicks  
• both of you love them tho  
• whenever it would get cold, you’d get his coat or sweater draped around your shoulder  
• mainly PDA out of sight of teachers  
• holding hands under the table  
• stealing kisses between classes  
• your dad would find out one day  
• while you were both kissing in Neils room  
• he wasn’t angry  
• he ships it  
• you’d be extra excited on the day of neils theatre performance  
• after the show you’d come to him right away  
• neil kisses you right in front of his dad  
• he stands up for himself and you against his dad  
• he stays at welton  
• he stays with you


End file.
